Memories
by Poolbreeze
Summary: Rex had one more conversation with a man he use to fight side by side with. Of course his old general was brought up. Rex wants to believe that his general is dead. Anikan Skywalker the way he sees it is dead. Killed by the Emperor. He will revenge his generals death.


"Ouch!" someone cried as they stub their toe against an old wooden box.

The lid opens wide revealing a metal handle that looked as though it belonged to a great warrior. The old man sighs sadly.

"You once did belong to a great warrior," Obi Wan said picking up the lightsaber carefully as though it was made of glass.

"Yes once you did," Obi Wan repeated.

Obi Wan was a former jedi master of the jedi council. During the Clone Wars he had served under the grand army of the republic along side his fellow jedi. But since the end of the Clone Wars many things changed. Obi Wan looked at the wall sadly. Before hearing a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said.

A man with a white beard and a bald head walked in "general Kenobi."

"Good day Captain Rex," Obi Wan replied.

Rex looks at the lightsaber in a second many different emotions flicker across his face. Just like how Obi Wan felt at the moment. Hate, fear, anger, sadness, sorrow, grief, happiness, they all bubbled up in the pit of the old man's stomach.

"Sorry," Rex said thinking that he had just walked into the jedi thinking about his former padawan.

"Quite alright Rex," Obi Wan says with a wave of his hand.

"Were you just think about…..general Skywalker?" Rex asks.

"Yes I was….I miss him…" Obi Wan says.

Rex nodded slowly "I understand. He was a good man. A good friend. How he went over to the Empire of all jedi...I-I."

"He was twisted by fear for Padme we both know that. He had vision that the love of his life was going to die and since his mother died after he had visions of her doing so. He believed that it would happen again," Obi Wan saids.

Rex nodded "I have just been watching Luke. That boy reminds me of his father more and more. Racing those ships. He could have gave his father a run for his money."

Obi Wan smiled softly "he was the best star pilot in the galaxy." he sat down with a sigh.

"If you don't mind telling me general I'd like to hear about when you first found him as a young boy," Rex saids.

"Well you know he was a slave. When I first met him I didn't think he was anything to brag about he was a young boy who enjoyed helping the jedi and showing off his skill," Obi Wan replied "but as I got to know him better he was what I think of him now. He was everything, and more. He outshone all the stars, and lights. He was a galaxy, and forever shining. He outshone all the jedi in the order."

"If he had been granted the rank of master do you think it would have changed?" Rex asked.

"I believe so yes. His trust in the council was shaken because of that," Obi Wan replied.

"Why didn't they?" Rex asked.

"Because he was arrogant and he still had much to learn. He was stronger than Master Yoda and Master Windu but he was quick to act and thought little," Obi Wan said.

"But general I believe that's what set him apart from all of you. He combined the force with his wits and it made him a great warrior," Rex said always have been quick to defend his jedi commander.

Obi Wan rubbed his face "I believe we should have granted him the rank of master too Rex. He was the chosen one."

"You still believe that even with what has happened to him?" asked Rex.

"Anakin was always one to surprise me. I predict that he will do it again. He will join us in the light side of the force," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "have you been in touch with Bail? How is Leia doing?"

"Well. She seems to have her mother's gift in the senate," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "I still can't believe he talked Padme into it."

"You know how persuasive Anakin can be," Obi Wan said with a light smile.

"Was it before the battle of Geonosis?" Rex asked.

"As far as I've been told,'' Obi Wan said.

Rex sighed "I wish I had known. He was such a good jedi. A good friend to lose him like this…."

"Trust me I know. Anakin was a brother to me. I couldn't kill him. It's why he still lives," Obi Wan said.

"Anakin Skywalker no longer lives. He is dead. He was killed by the Emperor and we will revenge his death," Rex said.

"Revenge is not the jedi way," Obi Wan said.

"I'm no jedi," Rex said.

Obi Wan smiled.

There was a knock on the door and a young jedi walked in. He was half the size and Rex. He had black messy hair and bright green eyes. He had three scars running across his cheek.

"Kanai scent me to tell you it's time to leave," the boy said.

Rex nodded "you coming general?"

"No. I have served my time in the war. It's time for the next generation to take over. Plus I have a mission here," Obi Wan said.

"Watch over him well," Rex said.

"Oh I will," Obi Wan replied.

Rex nodded.

"Goodbye Obi Wan," the boy said.

"Farewell Ezra," said Obi Wan said shaking hands with the boy.

Ezra nodded "we will see each other when the war is over."

Obi Wan nodded and watched the boy leave before turning to Rex. Rex walked over and hugged him.

"See you later old friend," Obi Wan said.

Rex nodded "I'll get him for you."

Obi Wan nodded "I thank you in advance then."

"See you," Rex said walking out.

Obi Wan looked down at the lightsaber then placed it in the box "I miss you my brother."


End file.
